Puhoy Aftermath
by giuetta
Summary: After Finn regains his memories from the pillow world he has second thoughts about himself. Oneshot.


Puhoy Aftermath

!_!_!

Jake and Finn leaned into each other, that last monster had been a tough one. Those king trolls seriously was some tough guys, even if they was tough Finn and Jake was tougher. They turned their heads to each other and smiled, nodded and walked further into the dungeon. Because that was where they was, in a dungeon. They had a free day and found themselves bored and what works better than a dungeon when you're bored.

The dungeon had a last area now, that usually would be their gold and stuff. But here there was something different, just one thing. this room was circular and in the middle was a huge flying eye. The eye's irises was blue, around it was there a blue smoke who kept it flying.

Finn and Jake advanced on it, it stared at them. Finn looked at Jake

"Do you think that's safe?" Asked Finn, they had a floating eye in front of then, it was natural to question it. Still tough that eye was freaking weird.

"When did you start caring about safe?" Said jake, eying his friend. Many times had his friend jumped into stuff he didn't really have any control on.

"Hehe, yeah, but what should we do with it? Like touch it?" Finn really wanted to see what this was, Jake stretched himself and sat on Finns head. As jake sat there he replied

"Touching an Eye, dude that's gross" Jake on Finns head was being a bit weirded out, that eye was freaking staring at them the creepiest way possible, even if it wasn't looking hostile who would know what it could do.

"Well I'm going closer" said his brother, Finn often was the bravest one, but theres a difference between stupidity and being brave.

"But dude wait, what if it's like that lama statue" Jake knew dungeons was often magic and stuff and this was totally magic stuff. His human brother did as he wanted in such situations, when he was curios something would happen.

"Meh, it will go fine" Said finn as the started going for the eye. Jake stretched himself of his brother and stood back as he saw his brother walk up to the big eye. Finn walked right up to the front of the eye, the eye was staring at him directly and focused now.

The blue smoke around the eye shifted and grabbed finn by his hands. from the center of the pupil of the eye something started shining. It was as the rest of the eye blue and it was just getting brighter and brighter for each second.

The only reason Jake wasn't trying to save his friend was because of the eye. Everything, but Finn was frozen. Finn should probably be scared, but the eye had a really calming effect on him. The eyes light intensed even more.

The light shined through the whole room.

And the light shot from the eye into Finn's eyes.

Jake was maybe frozen, but he could still see. And this was totally wrong, how could the eye do whatever it was doing to his homie. After the eye let finn go it disappeared into nothing.

As soon as the eye was gone Jake got control of his body again and the first thing he did was to run up to finn who was lying on the ground with wide open eyes. "Dude! Dude! Are you alright?" Finn just stared at him after Jake had said it.

"Uhh, ehh, Yeah man... I'm fine" Finn may have said it, but he surely did not sound fine, he didn't sound like something was wrong, maybe just confused. Jake pondered about the response while he helped his brother up on his legs again.

"I don't think you're too good man, we should get you home. What did the eye do to you anyway?" Jake was worried for Finn, they always was there for each other.

"No man it just, It didn't do anything it just made me dizzy... yeah dizzy" Jake didn't really believe that the eye didn't do anything to him, but that would come later. So he took his brother up on his back as he stretched himself big and went for the treehouse.

!_!_!

It was a few days since the incident with the eye and Finn had really been weird according to Jake. Still even if Finn was acting a bit weird in the start the thing he had said now was the weirdest his brother had ever done.

He wanted to shift out his sleeping bag.

Jake stared at Finn, the was actually in a shop for a new duvet for finn. This was so weird, Finn loved his sleeping bag! Jake knew he did, was this what the eye had done to Finn, making him like new stuff or something? Why did his brother always take such chances? Couldn't he just do leave his curiosity away for a little bit.

Finn was not in a really red section, still tough hadn't he found the perfect one. It was a certain pattern he had to get, It had to be one like it! It had to! It would remind him of her. He saw some who had stripes, dots, random patterns, squares, motives and then there was the flowers. He wanted something with flowers on it and it had to be red. Finn knew why he wanted it, but he had no intention telling anyone about it.

And there it was, just like her, the seams making it having sections of puffiness, the one yellow flower on each bulge and the red background. It was perfect, just like her. Finn smiled at himself, he had to get this one, he took it up in his arms and held it. Glob how much he had to have it, he needed it.

Finn walked to the cashier and was ready to buy it. "Eh dude, I'm no expert, but that doesn't really seem like something you would sleep in. Like flower that's more like a girl thing" Jake apparently had his opinions on this

"Yeah it's girly right, but i love it" said Finn and he meant it with all himself, but not for the same reasons Jake would think.

"You love it? You just found it, you don't even know how it would be sleepin in" Jake thought that Finn was acting off, but really? loving it? that was not a word Finn used much anyway.

"This dude, is perfect for me." Finn paid the cashier and so Jake and her went out from the shop. And so they went from the candy kingdom market and walked home. Finn was holding his newly bought blanket and held it close, Jake eyed him, something must've happened with that eye.

"Spill it bro, what happened with that eye. These days you've been acting so weird." Jake had to know more, his friend was holding something back and that's nothing you did to your homie.

Finn really did look like had something to tell, but he held it back. Finn knew something Jake didn't and that was something big he held back. As the eye had been finished with him everything he had forgotten was back even the vault was open.

And there was pillows, a lot of them. And Finn knew that had happened, he knew he had married Roselinen, he knew he had children and he forgot. He forgot them, how could he do that? just like that he had forgotten them like they didn't even matter. His wife and children was gone and here he was living on.

"I-I remember... Everything" Finn was close to crying now, it wouldn't be the first time since he got his memories back

"You remember everything? And that make's you want to go out shopping, come on bro" Jake still didn't know everything.

"I remember them" that was all Finn said before he started crying.

"Them? Who?" But Jake did not get any answer Finn would just sob without any response. So for the second time in short time Jake carried Finn home.

!_!_!

Finn laid in his bed, Jake was downstairs. Finn felt horrible, it was all so much. It was his other life he had lived, he had been there longer then his whole life here. And he knew he left them, but why did it have to hurt so much it was like a whole inside his chest. And this chest could only his family fill.

He had Jake, Jake had always been his brother, Jake had always cared about him. When he was sad Jake would either give him the space he needed or help the problem, he had given him space now. Jake was not stupid and he could tell that Finn had something to sort out.

He remembered Roselinen, how her dress fit her personality perfect, the calm life they had together, how they grew together. How he and she would lay together and he could die happy right then, the night's and day's together. He loved her without doubt and now she was gone.

His children was gone to, they were still in the pillow world and he was here in Ooo. Jay and Bonnie his two children, he raised them and he loved them to. Had it not been for that eye he would have forgotten them to. His own children forgotten right after he left them.

He knew they wasn't just another dream, dreams wasn't like that, at least his usual ones wasn't like that. He could remember most of everything that happened there, his job, his house, their adventures, their moment's together, their life. It could just not be another dream, he would have remembered moore dreams then, but all the eye did was make him remember this and open his vault.

He made the other things get back to their place fast tough. He had horrors that could scare people for life in there and that also meant him. Some of the most scary adventures he'd been on was alone, and when he was alone the scary stuff made almost as much of impression as the Lich.

Finn had a lot to think about, his life and his other life. He held his newly bought cloth closer to him.

!_!_!

Jake was worried about his brother, all this stuff happening to Finn had to be fixed. Now there had been a week and Finn had mostly been laying in his bed. Flame princess had been over and when he called out too Finn no response at all.

It wasn't usual for Finn to ignore FP, she was his girlfriend for globs sake. So because of this Jake decided to try to help his friend.

In the living room had he collected him an Finn's closest friends, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lady Ranicorn and BMO. When they all worked together they could get Finn out from his sad mood.

Marceline was floating in the air, Bubblebum was in her chair, Rainicorn was on the floor and Fame Princess was sitting on the couch that had a special place for her to sit. Probably only FP knew why they were here, the rest just knew that they should meet up with him in the treehouse.

"So Jake do you have something to say?" Asked Princess Bubblegum "We are all here now right? Shouldn't Finn be here?"

"Yeah we're all here, you see the reason I got you all together is because of Finn" Said Jake

"Is there something wrong with him? Is he hurt?" Said Flame Princess, she would of course be one to show a lot of concern about him. She was leaning forward in the couch.

Jake frowned, as he thought about it what was wrong with Finn. It wasn't any disease he knew of and what disease did make people buy stuff, maybe that was how the eye did stuff "Eh, truth is I don't really know" He decided to say.

"Well what happened to him?" Now Marceline joined the conversation, she was just as all the others a close friend of Finn and even if Jake was scared of her she was not that bad. Even she thought showed concern about her friend.

Jake knew well how this had started, that stupid eye. He begun that weird things because of that eye."He and I was in this dungeon last week, it was kind of a hard one filled with trolls. But still when we got to the end there was this huge eye with all this blue smoke around it"

"And" Said Flame Princess

"Ehh, yeah Finn being all curios about this decided to go closer to it, and when this happened I could not move a muscle. Finn got held by the blue smoke and the eye shot blue light from it's pupil and now after this Finn have been sad all the time, not just the sad thing, but he have been acting weird. Some days ago he had to go to the market to buy something" Jake continued

"And this something was?" Bubblegum said, buying something on a market isn't really something that's considered weird.

Jake had seen this blanket each time he had seen Finn after he had bought it, it was like Finn didn't care about anything else "A red blanket with yellow flowers on it"

"Thats it? Just a blanket. Nothing weird about that" Marceline didn't really think that matter that Finn wanted a blanked really much, but why would Finn want a blanked didn't he just use his bag to sleep in?

"That it's a blanket it fine, but the fact that it was exactly this he looked for. It's always I who do the shopping and Finn somehow knew this was what he wanted even if he never been there before... I think"

"So he is sad and bought a blanket... Anything else?" Bubblegum cared about the boy, she was his friend and she did not want him hurt in any way.

Jake thought about it, Finn hadn't really talked a lot to him. Mostly Finn would be laying in his bed being sad and silent, but there was one this he had said "Hmm... Yeah! this one time he started talking about 'them' when he held the blanket thing saying it reminded him of them"

No one responded once to that, what could that mean? Were they the reason Finn was so sad, it could make sense that he somehow had lost someone, but they were mostly his closest friends.

"Could it be other humans? What if this eye shoved finn his parents and such, maybe they had such a blanket? It could explain why he is so sad. Jake, you said Finn used to become weird when he thought about his heritage" Bubblegum was the smart one so she would be the one who found it out the fastest. All the others looked at each other, that did seem like it.

"That could be it, Should we get Finn?" said Jake.

"Yeah go get the boy" answered Marceline, they now thought they knew what happened to him.

!_!_!

Jake was the first one back, seeing he was the one to get Finn. After him was Finn coming, Jake and Beemo was the only one who had seen him the latest week, so the others was surprised by seeing his condition. Finn's eyes was all red, probably from the crying he had been doing, but no one wanted to comment on it, not even Marceline. His bear hat was not even on his head so they could all see his hair and that his hair was the messies ever seen.

His walking was tired as his feet was shuffled over the floor, his head was hanging low. And in his arms was the blanket Jake had told the others about. Holding the blanket looked like being the only thing Finn actually used force at.

Finn dragged himself over the floor to the couch sitting next to his girlfriend, It was so silent while he was walking. They all was observing how he was, he seemed so broken and Finn was a strong boy and was rarely not happy. Finn sat himself down. Holding the blanket even closer, he hadn't even looked at any of the others there.

"Hi Finn" said Flame Princess.

Normally would he answer her back, in his cheerful mood, but now all he did was to look at her. He was staring at her, his left eye was twitched. He moved his eyes down again. "Hi FP" no emotion at all, he just said it.

There was an awkward silence, no one really wanted to be the one that had to break it either. Flame Princess was looking at Finn with a sad smile on her mouth, Marceline was floating above Lady Rainicorn who was laying with Jake on her stomach. Princess Bubblegum was sitting in her separate chair, looking at all the others in turn with a smile that maybe be implying that someone should start this.

Princess Bubblegum made contact with Jake and her smile somehow tightened showing that something had to be done. And after Jake actually could get on her hint the response was not unexpected, negative. Jake shook his head right and left, he wasn't anyone who was the talking type, but when he saw the face on Bubblegums face he would rather face a depressed Finn.

"So Finn..." Jake really wasn't much of a talker and he really did not prepare for this "Ehh, yeah... Oh! Finn you said that blanket reminded you of someone, could you tell us something?"

Now all the attention was back at Finn, Jake had actually gone at this in a very good angle.

"'Sigh'... Well I guess"

Everybody who wasn't in the first place bended forward in their seats or however they were sitting. As they waited for Finn to begin the tension was to touch.

"Well first of there is Roselinen, she's uses a blanket like this one as a dress. She always cared about be even when I felt all alone she would be there, she always used to be there" The rest thought about this, this Roselinen could be his mother.

"And then later Jay and Bonni came, I always had fun with those two. They'd climb on me, wrestle with me, just have fun. Sometimes we'd just lay under a tree and look at the sun, us four. Enjoying the day as it went"

Finn had taken a break there, he was probably just thinking. As for the rest they figured Jay and Bonni would be some younger siblings. The other thing they also noticed was the lack of a father being mentioned. Did Finn and his father have a bad relationship and then there was the other problem, wasn't finn wound by Margaret when he was a toddler. When had this taken place?

Seeing that Finn had decided he had said enough, Bubblegum took the word. "Finn, is there any reason you didn't mention your father?" Finn looked up and met Bubblegum's look with a confused gaze.

"What? What does he have to do with anything here?" That didn't really make sense to him

"Ehh well, as you mentioned those three other, I realized you did not say anything about your father? As you mentioned Roselinen who is your mother I assume and Jay and Bonnie who are your younger siblings, there's a father missing there" Finn continued to look at her, his head was actually tilting to the side.

"Roselinen is my wife"

That was a bomb.

Everybody was stunned.

Most of the reactions was the same blank confused look, but one certain girl was probably could burn down a forest by anger. It actually took a little while until someone actually did something, and what happened was Finn continued talking about Roselinen. "And now she's gone, along with Jay and Bonnie. And I promised I'd remember them, but guess what. I forgot them"

It looked like Finn was on the verge of crying again "I broke my promise to my family, I didn't even take a minute and the were all gone from my mind and I was back here 'sigh' and now I have no idea what to do"

Bubbelgum who had recovered from the shock said "Ehh Finn, are you sure this is real? like it could just be something your imagination is playing on you" That could make sense, Finn hadn't told them everything yet so this story of him did just seem like something he came up with too her.

"No, no, that was real. I can feel it in my body, I know all the time I spent there. I know how they feel, I know the pillows around me. I know how the pillow's tasted and I never got used to them"

"But Finn when did this happen? you're just fourteen and suddenly you've been married!" Jake really did question this, it did just not seem believable. Finn looked at his brother, seeing even Jake his closest friend did not believe him Finn had to make them believe.

"It all started during the last knifestorm"

!_!_!

"And when I put on the dial with FP I couldn't remember anything. Thats all" After telling his story Finn had gotten in a bit of better mood.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say" Said Bubblegum. They had now listened to the whole story and they had to say that they believed him, they all knew Finn was sane and he wouldn't come up with something like this for a prank.

"Well I do!" Of course Flame Princess would be upset, she liked Finn, but really? This was not something she would swift over her shoulder. Flame princess stood up from her place in the couch and walked towards the exit, right before exiting "Goodbye Finn" And then she was gone.

Everybody was staring at where she was last seen, they all knew FP had a temper and not surprisingly reacting on Finn being married to a pillow. Finn was just looking down, he felt parted. Finn liked FP even before he met Roselinen and now he kinda had two people in his life that he wanted as close as possible.

But he understood Flame Princess, he'd felt jealousy before and he didn't like it. He was the one causing the jealousy to, Roselinen wasn't anywhere to be seen so how could it be her fault? no this was all him. Finn stood up, he had talked a lot to day, but he still had a lot to think about.

"I'm going to bed"

!_!_!

So now Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn and Beemo who came down when Finn went up was the only ones left in the living room where they had heard Finn's story. Flame Princess had left for obvious reasons and so Finn.

"Well..." Said Marceline, there was a lot of stuff happening right there. Finn's life in the pillow word, Finn's sad all the time and a orange princess angry.

"Yeah, that's much for one boy" Said Jake as he stretched himself over to the kitchen part of the living room to make tea. "Being married and stuff and coming back like he left, that can't be easy. And then there's this with Flame Princess"

"Jake I don't think we should just leave those two, especially not flame Princess you know how she it when she's angry." Bubblegum knew they couldn't just leave them, Finn especially needed help from someone to make him feel more like home here again. "Jake you go, you're his brother after all"

"But I was going to make tea" Answered Jake too the commando with a pout, but when he saw Princess Bubblegum's glare he quickly changed opinion "Alright, alright! I'll go" And so Jake stretched himself up to his and Finn's room.

Now there was just Princess Bubblegum and Marceline left, Beemo had gone after Jake to talk with. Lady Rainicorn apparently also had to leave, she said she got a telepathic message from one of her children.

Now there was two left and they were staring at each other, they both had something to say. But Marceline was the first one to speak "If Finn and Flame Princess doesn't get together I'm calling dibs on Finn when he's older" She was smirking too now, she knew the reaction she'd get out of Bubblegum.

"What! You can't do that!" Almost at once Bubblegum was all up in her face with a rage filled face.

"Oh why not?" Said Marceline back at her.

"Because... Well because" So Bubblegum didn't have a really good reason.

"You are so jealous of Flame Princess, I'm so gonna go and get those two together" Now Marceline had the fact that Bubblegum would be pissed as inspiration to get those two together before Finn was old enough for Bubblegum "See you later Bonnibell" Marceline said before flying after where Flame Princess had went.

!_!_!

Jake and Beemo sat on the edge of Finns bed, he was sitting up in it now that Jake and Beemo also was there and said they wanted to talk. When they had come up they saw Finn once again lay in his bed clutching to his blanket. He had the distant look on him again, like his eyes were open, but that he didn't really look, he was in his mind thinking.

Jake and Beemo looked at each other, after all the times they had spent together it hurt seeing one of them in such a condition.

"Dude, I think we still need to talk, you've got some seriously heavy stuff up in your head" Jake was the first one to say anything since he and Beemo entered the bedroom.

"I don't really feel like it" Finn answered back, he had just told them the whole story. Why couldnæt they just let him alone and be in peace.

"But Finn, talking about it is sure to help you" said Beemo, and the little computer was right. Finn had been holding up his emotions a lot this week. He might have been thinking about it himself, but sometimes it would be best to just let them out.

Jake and Beemo was there too help him, Finn may think that he could handle this himself, but some things had stuff that needed to be told. "'Sigh' fine I'll talk with you two, but! No one else need's to hear what I saw"

"Our lips are sealed" Said Jake as he and Beemo made a zipping sound as they moved their hand over their mouths. "So buddy, what's on your mind"

Finn in his sitting position raised his hands to rest his head in it while thinking. There was a lot on his mind, he felt like there was less to say about what wasn't on his mind. But he knew really what was mostly on his mind, his family. Why wouldn't they be on his mind. they were gone from him, he left them.

And yet he still was alive, the pillow universe was in a different way of time, his grandchildren's grandchildren would be long gone. "I miss them, but... I know I won't ever see them again. And it hurts, knowing I promised to remember them, but no almost the first thing I did was forget them and I needed some stupid eye to make me remember it again.

How could I do that, I knew them long then I have you. I feel like I didn't even deserve to know them, I am the one who wasted years I could spend with them on my quest. I was desperate to come back here, I had so much time with them I wasted. And now I feel like I didn't even appreciate them.

I know I loved Roselinen, we spent so much time together, together on a pillow hill talking about stuff for hours. I guess it was her who kept the relationship goins seeing she was so stubborn about me. I was with them and still didn't care about them did I? I was so set up on coming back to you I forgot them.

I'm awful"

!_!_!

"HEY! Flame Princess" Marceline shouted, she had just followed the burned trail from the girl and had now catched up with her. Flame Princess did not look too happy, but that wasn't any surprise.

"What?" Snapped Flame Princess, jepp not too happy.

"I need to talk to you" The vampire wasn't one who was scared of Flame Princess. Immune to fire was handy from time to time.

"Why?" She sounded like she really wanted to get away from Marceline.

"Because I want you and Finn back together" Even if Flame Princess looked like she was ready to kill Marceline didn't look like she felt much of a threat.

"It's not like we officially broke up" Flame Princess urged on, and it was sort of true there wasn't any agreeing between her and finn that they were done. Marceline flew down to Flame Princess and laid an arm around her neck. The fiery girl sent a death glare.

"That back there sounded like a break up too me 'goodbye Finn' yeah that and the fact that you're walking too the fire kingdom and not your grassland house" Marceline knew well where FP lived and knew well where the Flame KIngdom was. And official or not that back in the treehouse was a break up.

"Well alright then, I broke up with him. But what did you expect, He's married" How was she expected to be together with a boy that basically was married to a pillow and had two pillow children.

"He isn't married anymore now" That true was to, Finn had died in the pillow universe and he was technically not married to her now.

"That doesn't help the fact that he did it while we were together" Flame princess sat down and so did Marceline next to her, Marceline didn't dislike or like Flame Princess. She basically didn't know her that good.

"Ahh... Yeah, that's kinda lame isn't it" Said Marceline, If they got together there would always be the fact that Finn had a serious relationship. She could never be sure if Finn would let Roselinen in the past and focus about what's now.

"Yes it is" Flame Princess tone suddenly turned sader, Marceline noticed this.

"But you still like him. Right?" Asked Marceline.

"Of course I do, but I'm still angry at him" Flame Princess answered.

"Maybe you should look at it differently?" Marceline knew there was always more than one side on a case.

"So tell me vampire queen how should I look at it?" Well the douchiness could easily be heard here, but there was a way to easily think differently about this.

"Try his view"

"His view?" Flame Princess repeated.

"Mhm, think about what would you do if you were sent to a different world for a lifetime" Marceline started telling about how "And then found someone who you like and he likes you. Would you try to forget Finn or would you stay true to him even if you're mostly sure you will never see him again" Flame princess stared at her with big eyes, for the first time in the whole conversation she hadn't answered instantly.

"I- I don't know" She stuttered after a while.

"I think you would have done as him" Marceline had the overtake now, she used her powers to float on her stomach in the air again. Crossing her arms she looked questioningly at Flame Princess.

"I still don't like it" Flame Princess mumbled quietly.

"If you want another reason to get back to him Bubblegum is going to snatch him as quick as she can when he's older" The vampire was grinning from ear to ear now.

"What!" And she was angry again.

!_!_!

Finn sat on the bench outside the treehouse, he was now under the sunset as the sun went down. He, Jake and Beemo had been talking for a long time. They would tell him to focus on what was in focus now, that he had other things that he could lay his focus in not too only dwell in the past.

They told him that he should remember the times with his family and not hold himself under grudge for it. They could talk to him in ages, but they all knew that time would be the only help to his wound.

Finn took a deep breath and held if for a little while before letting it out, he relaxed his body. Finn had learned how to relax himself years ago after an adventure it helped sitting watching something while letting his body and mind free itself a bit.

He heard footsteps to his right, he didn't bother turning his head, he could feel who it was. Finn took another deep breath, He could feel the heat now. It was obvious that it was Flame Princess who was standing next to him. Finn turned his head to look at her, she was looking back at him while smiling. He couldn't help not starting to make the corners of his mouth pull upwards.

And now somehow Flame Princess started laughing, maybe it was because of all the serious emotions that was going around and now she just let her laugher go. And now the laughter was infectious so soon after Finn joined. He was letting all his sad emotions lay in the back while he just could enjoy this moment.

Flame Princess and he was still laughing together, as they had done before. Everything was just like before he was at his home, with friends all around where he went. There would be stuff to kill, there was the sun and moon in the sky. Finn realized that even if his other family is gone, he would always have the memory of them. He lost his memory once and he would not let that happen once again. Finn went down from the bench and laid down in the grass, closely followed by Flame Princess.

"Hey" Said Flame Princess after she was done laughing and sat herself in the grass instead of laying in it.

"Yeah" Answered Finn

"Lets find a dungeon"

!_!_!

**AN:**

**A oneshot about Puhoy as you can guess, now I will get back to my multi chapter story before I start on another oneshot.**

**Oh and anything I should work more on? I am writing such stories to make myself better so just go ahead and tell me if I have huge flaws in something.**

**So long peps.**


End file.
